skvnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Alchemist/Cách chơi
Thủ thuật Xử lí đám đông * Thủ thuật quan trọng nhất của Alchemist chính là Xử lí đám đông với những vũng khí độc. Quái vật khi bước vào những vũng này sẽ trở nên rất chậm. Phần lớn sẽ không thể bước khỏi vũng độc cho đến khi nó biến mất. Điều này đảm bảo sát thương độc cũng như cho người chơi cơ hội để chạy thoát, trốn, hoặc tấn công một cách an toàn trong một căn phòng đông đúc. * Với hiệu ứng lan toả của cả 3 vũng độc, người chơi có thể giam những con quái di chuyển nhanh. Gây Sát thương Từ xa một cách An toàn * Quăng Độc Lựu rồi chạy trốn sau những khối, cột khác là một phương pháp hiệu quả để quét sạch phòng một cách an toàn. Với hệ thống Tự nhắm, ba vũng độc, và cả phạm vi và hiệu ứng của Độc sẽ đảm bảo khả năng cao trong việc gây sát thương cho kẻ địch từ rấtẫ với mỗi lần quăng. * Người chời vẫn nên quăng bình độc khi không thấy kẻ thù trong phòng. Phần lớn Quái sẽ không tans công nếu không thấy người chơi, nhưng độc của người chơi sẽ vẫn trúng và gây sát thương. * Quăng vài bình độc khắp một căn phòng chật hẹp trong lúc trốn sau một vật nào đó thì căn phòng có thể sẽ tự được dẹp sạch. Sát thương từ tầm giữa * Việc sát thương độc gộp vào nhau khi những vũng độc đè lên nhau sẽ tạo cơ hội để gây sát thương vùng rộng liên hồi. * Quăng Độc Lựu từ tầm ngắn sẽ đưa lượng sát thương lên đỉnh điểm với 6 sát thương mỗi giây. Điều này đủ giết chết những kẻ địh nhỏ trong vòng 2-3 giây. Nếu kết hợp với một vũ khí tầm giữa như Shotgun thì người chơi có thể phóng vào và gây sát thương thật nhanh để quét sạch phần lớn của căn phòng. Boss * Các boss cũng sẽ bị làm chậm nhưng vì kích cỡ của chúng to hơn, chúng có thể di chuyểnẩ khỏi vũng độc trước khi biến mất. Tuy nhiên những vũng độc ấy vẫn rất hữu dụng. * Alchemist rất hiệu quả khi đấu với Varkolyn Leader (Đạt) khi anh đã có Buff kháng độc, bởi vì boss này sẽ tạo ra quá nhiều vũng độc đến mức kín cả căn phòng. * Hiệu ứng độc của Alchemist sẽ không kích hoạt tính năng bất tử của boss. Chúng sẽ gây sát thương và gây chậm cho đến khi boss thoát khỏi vũng độc. Buff kháng độc sẽ cho người chơi kháng lại những đòn tấn công độc của Đạt. * Mặc dù việc đánh boss cự li gần là rất khó cưỡng, cũng như quăng độc tứa tung để gây sát thương. Điều này không được khuyến khích. Alchemist không có khả năng phòng thủ tốt và phần lớn các boss sẽ có những đòn tấn công thật mạnh để áp đảo người chơi. * Nhìn chung thì chiến thuật tầm xa hoặc giữa sẽ hoạt động tốt. Một vũ khí cận chiến tự vệ sẽ giúp đỡ rất nhiều đối với tầm giữa. Gây đóng băng * Một thủ thuật hữu dụng là sử dụng các loại cũ khí có khả năng cao Gây Đóng Băng. * Kết hợp với các vũng độc và kẻ địch sẽ nhận sát thương dần dần, cùng lúc không di chuyển hay tấn công được. Sức mạnh tổng hợp Buff * No Extra Damage và Armor Break buff - Người chơi có thể nhận hai đòn tấn công lớn trước khi cần phải chạy né để hồi giáp. * Accuracy/Crit buff - Sẽ hỗ trợ người chơi trong việc tấn công tầm xa. Chuyển một vũ khí hay hụt với tỷ lệ sát thương/năng lượng thành một vũ khí có thể tiêu diệt kẻ địch từ phía bên kia căn phòng. * Slow Bullets buff - Cho phép người chơi ở vị trí an toàn trong khi gây sát thương cho địch. Tấn công tầm xa sẽ cho người chơi để dễ dàng né những viên đạn đã được làm chậm hoặc you thậm chí là phá đạn đi với một vũ khí cận chiến. ** Reflect buff - Kết hợp với việc gây Chậm nữa khiến cho chiến thuật này trở nên tuyệt với hơn nữa. Người chơi có thể đứng sát thường, sau đó vung vũ khí như điên để phòng thủ lẫn tấn công. * Extra HP buff - Buff này khiến Máu của anh đạt mức 10, đủ để chịu 2-3 đòn trong Chế độ Badass. ** Extra Health buff - Sau khi chọn buff trên, người chơi cũng nên chọn buff này. Potions in Crates buff không đáng tin cậy vì thùng hộp sẽ hiếm hơn nhiều ở các màn 3-x. Người chơi có thể dễ dàng kiếm một cửa hàng với bình thuốc máu trên chủ yếu các level nên buff +2 máu này sẽ giúp hồi máu cho người chơi. Tượng * Statue of the Elf - Với những phòng với kẻ địch đang đứng đợi ngay cửa vào, người chơi sẽ cần một cách để xông vào mà không chết ngay lập tức. Luồng sóng đẩy của tượng này sẽ hỗ trợ trong việc ấy. * Statue of the Sorceror hoặc Assassin - Thêm sát thương xạ chiến. Quá trình phục hồi nhanh của những năng lực này nghĩa là chúng sẽ được dùng thường xuyên. * Statue of the Knight - Không hữu dụng bằng những tượng ở trên, nhưng vẫn hữu dụng. Kỵ sĩ được triệu hồi sẽ đỡ đạn và những kẻ địch tức giận, cho phép người chơi tấn công một cách an toàn. * Statue of the Thief - Kéo kẻ địch lại gần độc dược khi đang chạy trốn. Vũ khí * Vũ khí tiết kiệm năng lượng ** Alchemist có mức Năng lượng khá cao nhưng không cao đến mức anh có thể dùng những vũ khí tốn nhiều năng lượng. ** Cố đánh boss với Illusion hoặc Gatling Gun và bạn sẽ hết năng lượng lâu trước khi đến gần chiến thắng. Những vũ khí tiết kiệm năng lượng tầm giữa như Laser Shotgun hoặc Sidewinder Green có thể được dùng như vũ khí tầm xa. * Vũ khí cận chiến ** Một vũ khí cận chiến để phòng thủ với những đòn tấn công chém có thể sẽ cứu sống người chơi trong những trường hợp rắc rối. Người chơi sẽ muốn một vũ khí với tốc độ cao và tầm xa/rộng. ** Ví dụ như Broadsword, Laser Sword Red hoặc Meat. * Súng phóng tên lửa ** Một vụ nổ lớn với tầm đánh bật lớn sẽ khá hiệu quả trong việc gây sát thương. Hiệu ưuar nhất ở những level sau mà có nhiều những căn phòng đông đúc, đặc biệt là ở cửa. explosion and lots of knockback are generally pretty efficient and great for damaging enemies. ** Bazooka thường thì sẽ không gây đủ sát thương trong chủ yếu trường hợp nhưng những vũ khí tên lửa tốt hơn khá dễ kiếm. Tuy nhiên chúng không có tốc bắn nhanh nên người chơi sẽ gặp nhiều khó khăn với một số boss trừ khi có nhiều buff hộ vệ. __NOEDITSECTION__